The Kiss Of Death
by stupid-unrealiable-vampire
Summary: REWRITE. At their wedding, jasper makes Edward lose control and bite Bella. Practically all her veins are drained so it's to late to put venom in. Will the impossible happen? Will she die, live, or do something that not even they could expect.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm back—finally, I know :D—so be happy. I'm not going to be able to update for a week though because I'm going to FlOrIdA. This is the first chapter of the Kiss of Death rewrite, and it's going to have a different plot line in the end—of coarse Victoria couldn't come, Eclipse got out :P—but I swear this one has a better one and it's written a lot better than the first. This is the first story for me to rewrite but I'm going to be working on the other ones, so keep watch :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue…I don't own Twilight so you can't sue:)**_

_**Bella's pov**___

Two orbs of pure gold stared down at me as I opened my eyes groggily. Cold, pale fingers rose to my face and brushed my hair out of my own, plain brown eyes and lingered on my skin, tracing down my nose to the divide of my lips.

"Good morning." He breathed, smiling slightly as I caught the smallest stutter in his voice.

"Good morning indeed." I smiled back groggily. "What time is it? Oh, and you might want to add the day, month and year with that." I yawned.

He smirked, perfect cupid-bow's lips curling up endearingly. "I believe, although I may be proven wrong—that it's 6:38 a.m of July 9, 2008."

He stared into my eyes, waiting for me to say something and received a blank, confused yawn in return.

Slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, he raised my left hand and kissed the cold metal around the base of my ring-finger.

"Oh!" I yelped, bolting upright. As I continued to mumble under my breath, most sentences containing, "matrimony" and, "wedding" Edward's lips grazed over my fingers and slowly made their way up my wrist. My breath fluttered out as my heart rate sped up and I felt sparks of electricity trailing along my skin where he touched me.

"I might have hoped that the morning of my wedding my fiancée would _remember_ what day it happened to be, and might even be exited about it—but I guess I'll just have to live with you." He murmured against my skin, pale lips still caught in the smirk.

"What a pity in deed Mr. Cullen, that after a century of waiting you have the terrible fortune of settling for a girl with cold feet." I mocked, finally giving in and pressing my lips to his.

For a second the world disappeared in the feeling of our lips being joined, so velvety soft and gentle—until a soft knock on the door interrupted just as my fingers started to tingle with the urge to wind themselves into his shaggy, bronze hair.

"Bella?" With practiced ease Edward detached himself from my embrace and slipped into the closet.

Charlie stuck his head through the door, and seeing me awake and sitting up, put the rest of his body through the door frame and sat down in my old rocking chair.

"So today's the big day, huh." He said, smiling weakly while his brown eyes held sadness and blotchy red tear marks.

"Dad, I'm ready." I said; my voice steady. "You may not believe that I'm through with the, "puppy-dog phase" in my love for Edward but I am. I love him with my heart and soul, I know his faults and I forgive him as he does with mine. This marriage _will_ work and as my father, I need you to believe in that for me." I squeezed his hand reassuringly as water leaked into his eyes and I put this moment into a vault I had been making for the memories of my human life, the only things that would keep me alive during those days of agony.

Charlie hugged me roughly and stood up, backing out to the door. "Alice called a little bit ago; she'll be here in about ten minutes to pick you up. He said as an after-thought.

I got up and tackled my hair and teeth, not bothering to change out of my pajamas before I would step into my gown and kissed Edward goodbye for the last time I would see him until I was walking down the aisle. Finally I heard the soft honking of a certain yellow porche, reminded Charlie of the time he would need to arrive and threw myself out the front door and into the waiting car.

I couldn't breathe. Left, right, left right, hesitate, wave. Alice's instructions said in my head through the blinding panic. How was I supposed to do this? Yes, I loved Edward—but getting married? I didn't think I could do it.

Trying to breathe as deeply as I could through the corset of my dress—the, "in" French style in 1918—I continued down the aisle, trying not to trip on the rose petals elegantly poured over the walkway.

I looked up, past the many eyes upon me and let my breath gush out and a small, timid smile light my face. In front of me the cloudy sky had no affect on Edward's gently smiling face—his hair shone like fire and his eyes sparkled like the stars slowly appearing in the sky overhead.

As I kissed my father's cheek and grabbed the strong, trusting hand presented, my mind was reminiscing. I could feel the long, uncut blades of grass of the meadow scratch my arm where it lay, small fingers delicately intertwined with those of another.

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

A folded piece of paper in my hand, blue ink soaked through to the other side. My fingers tracing the elegant script.

_"Be safe."_

Eyes focusing on two black orbs, trying not to look at the array of needles stuck into my skin. My fingers traced his lips as the drugs started to take affect.

_"I love you."_

The service passed in a blur, my heart pounding so loud and fast I couldn't hear the minister's words.

All I knew is that suddenly, his lips were on mine. His lips weren't as usual. Hard, needing, passionate. I opened my eyes and they widened when I saw his own rapidly darkening.

Harder and harder his lips pushed, his hand wrapping around my neck to pull me closer. I should have been thrilled but instead I was terrified, _what was happening_?

In the everlasting seconds that his head bent to my neck, I finally saw the cause. Jasper was sitting in a pew with Alice, looking horrified. A flash of understanding bolted through me. He had filled Edward with lust, to spice up my first kiss.

He had put too much in.

His tongue was flicking at my neck, teeth desperately trying to get a hold of skin as I pulled away.

Why wasn't anyone helping? Why were they letting him do this? I was going to die, so close to what I wanted. Why weren't they _doing anything_?

But then it was too late, I yelped as my skin was pierced. At first came a woozy, floating feeling as my skin grew numb.

Then, as he started to drink, the pain started.

(Jasper's POV:)

Through the matrimony Bella looked a little dazed, a small smile on her lips as her eyes glazed over in, what looked like, memories.

Emotions of love and pride radiated from the small group gathered and though he didn't show it, Edward's emotions showed just how hard he was trying to not touch or kiss Bella through the ceremony.

All of a sudden they were kissing and I couldn't help it, emotions were so strong and I could see Bella wishing for more—I sent a wave of lust through Edward.

Though the crowd didn't realize it, within a second I knew I had done too much. He moved himself to hold her more possessively, his lips smashed against hers hard and his eyes started to darken. As Alice floated into a vision I felt as Bella's surprise turned into dawning horror and she stared at me, her eyes wide as Edward looked at the pulse in her neck.

In that look I could see everything as it flashed across her face. Surprise, understanding, terror—and finally, a plead with her eyes was sent.

I had to get up, push him away, protect her, but I _couldn't_. I was frozen with the horror of what I had caused.

His teeth was already grazing her skin before the others noticed, and in that moment Alice snapped back—screaming.

"Stop him!" She pleaded. "Make him repulsed, do something!" I tried, I put every ounce of disgust, resentment and hatred into him but it was too late, though the feeling of want was gone—his mind knew how to get it back.

And then—she dropped to the ground. He was standing over her—drinking. Esme and Rosalie were hurriedly trying to shoo the guest away before their minds could catch up and suddenly, I was jockeying Edward for position.

How could I only have noticed once before? Her blood smelled so tangy and fresh, summer flowers and plums—mouthwatering and juicy. I eagerly bit her forearm and was sucking along with Edward, scarlet dripping from our lips.

I heard screams, strong sets of pale hands dragging us off—but I couldn't stop now, she was going to die anyways, I could see it. And I wasn't one fore wasting, of coarse…

Carlisle quickly pinned Edward down and Emmet lunged at me. I tried to throw him off in some tidal wave emotion but the ground was suddenly sucked out from under me and a fist was repeatedly being thrown into my face.

With each blow my anger leaked away and the pain let my think clearly, _what had I done_? I loved this silly, mundane little girl like a niece or sister, and I had just tried to _kill her_.

No, I couldn't have. This couldn't be happening. I would have written it off as some outlandish nightmare—but then I remembered that I hadn't slept in almost two hundred years.

Edward had calmed down by now and he was sobbing into Esme's arms while I was still partially filled with blood-lust. I could see myself so easily ripping away the skin that formed over her veins and muscles. To drink, to savor, to taste and sip like fine wine. But I _couldn't_.

_No_.

(Tanya's POV:)

I didn't know why I was here in the first place. I thought I had loved Edward but when I saw him look into her eyes, I knew it wasn't true. You couldn't really, truly love someone if they looked at someone else like that.

I was sunk into my own thoughts—twisting my curly strawberry hair around a pale finger absently when I was suddenly brought back.

There were screams, with our special hearing it felt like the ground was vibrating with the pounding footsteps and shouts, wails—and the unmistakable smell of blood filling the cool, summer twilight.

I had the urge to duck for cover, to scream—just like every time I felt the earth vibrate. Almost being killed in the San Francisco earthquake does that to a person.

When some of the people cleared I gasped, horrified at the gory scene before me and so, so ashamed when I felt my throat constrict with the need of that poor, mundane's blood.

Esme came up to me, actually having to scream over the people to be heard. "Get them away, erase their memories!" She screamed, and for the first time, I saw panic in the warmth of her golden eyes.

I nodded and shepherded the people away, back to the main road. As I heard sobs and wails behind me, bodies being thrown together with impossible force, I focused and sunk myself into their minds, extricating the memories laced with terror that were just made with a happy ceremony and reception.

I pulled myself out, like forcing your head out from cold water and watched in mild amusement as they remarked on the reception and weather, soon drifting into their cars and drove away.

As soon as they were gone I was running back, trying not to breathe for the fear that after so much time—I would lose control.

When I made it back I nearly threw up with the sudden rush of venom that flushed into my mouth.

Jasper and Edward, sucking the life out of her, drops of blood fell from their lips and stained the petals on the ground. The family was rushing forward, trying to help—trying to do anything to restrain them.

I ran to help and while the rest were occupied, slowly wandered to the girl. Her heartbeat was fading fast, though venom had gotten in her—it had been sucked right back out when they drank and she lay almost comfortably as death swooped towards her.

"Someone! Carlisle, help." I choked out and her eyes opened, lids spattered with blood.

He rushed over and felt her pulse, checked for vitals—and looked somberly back at Edward, who's face looked like that of an angel in mourning. It looked torn in half, eyes so deep with sorrow and pain it hurt to look at. I was looking at this face when he finally continued.

"Even if we put venom in her, I think it's too late. Edward—come say goodbye.

I killed her. Emotions coursed through me. She was dead. Dying. And I had killed her.

_**A/N: Like it? Hope so, review no matter what you thought of it, I spent hours on this so please, just take 23 seconds out of your day to tell me what you liked, hated or what needs to be fixed. Aaaand, I'm going to be writing on the plane rides so there MIGHT be another update soon.**_

_**Seeya **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yes, I know, this is a sucky, short chapter. It's filler, okay? And yes, I know, you hate me for promising to update and then waiting two months. I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Life just kinda got in the way, ya know? Oh well, don't own it, and here we go…**_

I knew words were pouring out of Carlisle's mouth. I could see his pained, sympathetic expression, could smell the sadness in his words—but I couldn't register it.

Goodbye? I didn't understand. I _wouldn't _understand.

I saw her beneath me; saw the chocolate locks falling out of the elegant style Alice had twisted it into her hair mere hours ago. I could see the mascara smudges under her eyes, black streaks of the tears she had made because of _me_, terror of _me_. The blush in her cheeks was fading, the depth in her eyes going flat. I could feel the slight tremors in the air as her muscles went rigid with death. And last of all…I could see the crescent shaped wounds in that snowy flesh, shining out like fire on clouds.

_Goodbye_.

Though it didn't seem possible, I found myself thinking that this might be a good thing, that it might be God's way of showing us that Bella belonged to him—and that I should have been glad that he was taking her from us before we ruined her.

_Goodbye…_

I was stirred out of my thoughts as a small, trembling voice reached my ears. "Help me, Edward, help me—save me. I love you. I love you Edward. I…." She was interrupted as blood started to pour out of her mouth and the coughs escaping from her lips seemed gurgled, like she was drowning in her own blood—what was left, anyways.

All of a sudden, a haze lifted from my eyes that I hadn't realized was there. What had I been _thinking_? Be _thankful_? No.

"Bella, stay with me, stay awake. I love you. I love you, you have to stay awake." I shouted. Even though Carlisle said it would be futile, I was pouring venom into her, gagging it up with the sobs escaping me.

"Help! Don't just stand there, _do something_!" I screamed.

"Edward, the only way to save her is to do a full-body blood transfusion. Bella is an extremely rare blood type Edward, you know this; you know how hard we had to fight for the transfusions in Phoenix. The only person around who has the same is Charlie."

I looked up at him. "Full? As in not a speck of blood left?" I managed to spat out. He nodded.

No, how did this happen? Minutes ago I had been putting a ring on her finger, swearing to keep her and treasure her forever—and now I had to decide to let Bella die, or kill her father.

I looked up, and he seemed to be stuttering, Doctor Carlisle Cullen who had never hesitated in his life, was stuttering. "Edward, have you decided?"


End file.
